


Stark'd!

by Cindy_Svensson



Series: You annoy me (don't stop). [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Svensson/pseuds/Cindy_Svensson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy gets her blackmail on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stark'd!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doktor- Marceline (Kenokosan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenokosan/gifts).



Some people asked Darcy why she had bought an iPod _and_ an iPhone, especially considering her limited funds. She had never been able to give a good reply. Until this day. This glorious day when she clearly needed her iPhone to film Loki doing something unspeakable with her iPod.

Darcy had been wandering around Stark Tower, having decided that she needed to speak to Loki before she followed Jane back to New Mexico to work on reopening the Bifrost. The one the Asgardians had managed to rebuild had been smashed and T  
hor was temporarily stranded on Earth.  
Thing is, Darcy didn’t know what to say to Loki. _‘Hi, nice fucking, please don’t ever ever talk about it again?’_ She just couldn’t come up with anything.

It’s not like they had ever talked about it in the first place. As usual, Darcy and Loki didn’t speak. From what Darcy remembered, there hadn’t been any talking the night he “rubbed up against her shield” either. Just an awkward half conversation the morning after, followed by awkward glances the next few hours. So first Darcy had figured he wouldn’t say anything. 

But something had changed during the day. 

For example, Loki didn’t hide in his room. Instead he hung around the dwarves – some of which had gone home through dwarf-only travel means, carrying letters back home to Thor’s family – and other guests who spent their day recovering and socializing in Tony’s living room and kitchen. And while he didn’t speak to Darcy, he had begun to look at her. Like she was a puzzle he was figuring out. A puzzle he wanted to fuck again, if his smoldering eyes meant anything. 

This wasn’t the only thing that worried Darcy. It’s also that she liked the attention. 

Loki had also begun to listen when she talked, even when she went on. He had even held open a door for her, before he seemed to remember she was a lowly mortal and let go. Perhaps he was even unaware of how he acted, but Darcy needed to nip this in the bud. But what if telling him not to say anything caused him to do the opposite? What if he thought they were lovers now, and that he got to say when he was done, not her? 

Darcy’s worries had chased her away from company to her guest room. She and Jane had been staying in Stark Tower for the last two weeks while Jane borrowed some equipment in Stark’s lab. But now she was on the prowl. She needed to at least talk to Loki before the trip to Disney the next day, since avoiding him wouldn’t work forever. She could probably skip the dinner that night if she had to, but she would not miss Disney just because she was afraid someone would notice the way Loki looked at her. 

Damn that trickster for saying he wanted to see what passed for entertainment on Midgard. 

She had already checked the enormous living room and kitchen (why the playboy needed an entire floor for a living room/party area and kitchen/eating area/Jacuzzi she would never know) but no luck. Loki had left, but he had mentioned to Thor he would not “retire to his accommodations”. So where could he be? 

Darcy realized she would have to stop thinking like a rational human being, and start thinking like Loki. Where would he be? He would be somewhere he wasn’t supposed to be, doing something he wasn’t supposed to be doing. Stark’s lab? No, the A.I. would report it right away. Stark’s bed room/bath room floor? Hm, maybe. 

No. He had let it slip he enjoyed open space, feeling it unbearable to be within four walls for too long. 

The roof. That must be it. Stark must have a helicopter pad or something. Probably a swimming pool too. 

She arrived at the top into some sort of bar and relaxation area. Don’t ask Darcy how she got up there without the codes to Stark’s elevator – okay, she hacked, she’s becoming quite good at it – but there he was, dancing around on what looked to be a helicopter pad, scotch in hand, listening to Darcy’s iPod. She was a bit sad they didn’t have the cliché swimming pool, but happy about her other discovery. 

Darcy couldn’t hear the words yet, but she didn’t need to before she decided to run to her room to get her iPhone. 

This was going on facebook. No wait, it’s a secret Loki’s back on Earth as a prisoner/ally, right. But, hold on, she could use it as blackmail! 

So Darcy snuck out, iPhone high in the air, hoping the device caught some of the iPod’s thief’s words that the wind didn’t snatch away. Apparently he was listening to her new Queen album, the song ‘Somebody to love’ in specific. 

_Every day I try and I try and I try._

_But everybody wants to put me down._

_They say I'm going crazy._

He wasn’t dancing per say, just swirling around with his eyes closed, doing some weird sort of complicated one man waltz, stolen iPod in one hand, and the other holding stolen scotch. 

She filmed two minutes, not daring to stay longer in case he opened his eyes or removed the ear buds hearing her hardly contained laughter and decided to throw her off the roof. 

Darcy tried to dance her victory dance in the elevator ride down, but found she was still too sore from the night before. The doors opened and Darcy limped out, only too happy to join the poker game going on in the kitchen, cheerfully pointing out a few flaws in the security system when she heard Stark’s unhappy and surprised grumblings at someone using his private elevator. 

She uploaded the footage to her online storage just in case. Everyone asked why she was so chipper, especially since even the alien guests still showed signs of the night before. She said she might tell them later. 

Stark – Tony, she was going to start calling him Tony now – looked at her questioning, even daring to look down towards Loki’s room and smirk knowingly, but she just shook her head no and continued to laugh and have fun, even making the occasional sexual comment that made Jane roll her eyes at her. She loved annoying her boss. 

Of course, Darcy’s happiness didn’t last long. When Loki came down after a couple of hours, Darcy prepared herself to confront Loki and demand his silence. But Tony announced that before they went to dinner, he had something to show his guests. He winked at Darcy before he lowered a giant see through tablet from the ceiling (he seemed to have a few in every room) and everyone turned to watch. Turns out, it was a recording his security cameras had caught of Loki signing? 

Needless to say, the singer in question stormed off – in the most regal way Darcy had ever seen anyone storm off – and Darcy’s blackmailing plans were ruined. On the other hand, she decided that meant she could come along to dinner, and probably didn’t have to worry about Loki’s presence tomorrow either. 

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by Doktor - Marceline “I have a prompt idea! Darcy catches Loki singing 'Somebody to love' by Queen on camera as blackmail ;)”.


End file.
